


Being there

by parchmentandpencils



Category: Nevermoor Series - Jessica Townsend
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jupiter is actually there, Missing Persons, Morrigan is so not having a good time at school, a bit of angst but oh well, actually both of them are, i didn’t want her to cry but she is gonna, shes my lil cinnamon roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parchmentandpencils/pseuds/parchmentandpencils
Summary: Morrigan is not having a good time at school. She hides in the streets of Nevermoor. Martha calls Jupiter and he finds and comforts Morrigan.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Being there

Morrigan was not having a good day. Along with everyone being exceptionally frosty with her because of the demands they were forced to fulfil, the older students, mainly in unit 918, were trying to corner her and beat her up. They also had a new name for her. Knackless. As much as it hurt, Morrigan knew being a Wundersmith was not really a knack. That was why she had to have nine people vouching for her. Right?

They were now after her precious umbrella, so Morrigan had been sprinting through the halls ever since her least favourite lesson where she had to just sit and read about Wundersmiths, in a book whose name she could not, for the life of her, remember. She’d seen them watching, so she prepared to run as if the Hunt was onto her. She was sorely tempted to just ride the Wunderground home, but she remembered Jupiter’s note, that she was not allowed to leave the campus without him. She sighed from where she was hiding in a very uncomfortable nook in between the platform wall and a tunnel.

Would she ever be able to walk freely anywhere in the world? Just then, they came panting around a corner.

”Knackless!” One called. Archie, if she remembered correctly.

She paused in her steady breathing, hoping she wouldn’t pass out from lack of oxygen.

A horrid, grinning face suddenly appeared in her line of sight.

”SHE’S HERE!” They cried.

The thundering of footsteps sounded, and Morrigan made a, quite foolish, decision. She’d be breaking Jupiter’s trust in her, but she couldn’t think of anything else. She burst out of her hiding spot, brandishing her umbrella in front of her. In response, they took hold of the little opal bird, tearing it clean off, and she fell, grazing her elbows and knees, leaving bloodstains upon the tarmac. It had been freshly done just yesterday, so there were still little rocks in the tarmac that had come loose. She didn’t stop to see if any had gotten into her cuts, although they probably had.

Morrigan gave a little sob, but then took off on foot, clutching the little bird close to her chest, along with the torn umbrella. It was the first gift anyone had ever given her. She knew she could not go on the Wunderground now, so she’d have to make it on foot.

Morrigan sprinted it down the first few streets until her legs gave out, since they were hurting so badly, and then she stopped and began trailing down the road, tears pricking her eyes once more. She almost made it to the Hotel, but then turned a right where she should have continued straight, and continued on. She didn’t want Jupiter or Martha or Kedge or Fen to overreact. She reached a small park, where no one would have discovered since the trees were overgrown and the grass was long, creating a sort of canopy that she could hide under. Clutching her broken umbrella to her like it was a lifeline, Morrigan slowly fell asleep, curled up under the shade of the tree, wishing she was anywhere but there.

* * *

Martha cursed, which was unlike her.

”Where is that girl?” She said for the twentieth time, pacing up and down the lobby. “Even Conductor Cheery couldn’t find her.”

Frank scurried over to the desk, then started to dial a number. Martha paused, looking at him strangely.

”What are you doing?”

”Calling Jupiter.”

* * *

Jupiter North had never once been this scared in his life. Not when he had to undertake his Trials, not even when his parents had died and left him alone. Not even when he thought the Hunt was going to kill him at Crow Manor. He had just been informed by Martha and Frank that Morrigan was missing, that too for several hours. There was the Ghastly Market back on as well, which made it even scarier. They said it was just rumour, but Jupiter knew it was back, and they might have taken Morrigan. They took Israfel, after all, and he had one of the best knacks. Everyone with sense knew the best knacks were unseen.

He swiftly decided that he was going to go to Wunsoc and see when they had last seen his charge, so he leapt onto the Brolly Rail and began the long journey there.

* * *

He had just gotten off the Wunderground into the campus, and he had spotted something on the ground right away. A piece of Morrigan’s umbrella. Jupiter began to panic once more. It looked like there had been a struggle, seeing as there was blood on the floor. He knelt down and ran his hand along the fresh tarmac, instantly realising that Morrigan’s wounds would be infected with small pieces of rocks. He picked himself up from where he was kneeling and began the trek into the school.

The first students he encountered were Unit 919. He made a beeline for Hawthorne, briefly noticing a girl beside him, but then turning back to him.

”Hawthorne,” he started, looking serious. “When did you last see Morrigan?”

”At the stealth and tracking class. Why?”

”She’s missing.”

Hawthorne’s eyes grew wide, and then he gestured to the girl beside him, noticing Jupiter’s surprise. “Cadence will help us.”

Jupiter bade them to follow him, and they exited the school at a fast pace. However, the rain that had wanted to fall all day started to pour, making them become extremely wet, even when they exited the grounds and had been out for mere minutes.

* * *

Morrigan stirred slightly, feeling the rain go through the clothes plastered to her skin, but she was feeling groggy due to the pain of her four cuts. From where she could see, they were becoming inflamed with infection. This was partly because of the loose tarmac stuck in them, which held pieces of dirt and tar. She couldn’t find the strength to move, and drifted back into unconsciousness.

* * *

Jupiter lead them through the streets by foot. “I know Morrigan’s been here, because I can see her footprints and the trail of Wunder she’s leaving behind.”

Cadence looked extremely confused.

He elaborated. “I’m a Witness. I can see that she’s been here. Now let’s follow the trail.”

He lead them down a path no one could see but him.

* * *

After an hour of following an inane path only Jupiter could see, they happened upon a small park, umbrellas still high over their heads to shield them from the rain, which had only gotten heavier. 

Hawthorne was the first to spot the slight shadow underneath a tree with an exceptionally long canopy. He sprinted over and swept it aside, revealing the one they were looking for. Beside him, Cadence and Jupiter took in sharp breaths, and Jupiter lifted the shivering but unconscious form of his best friend into his arms. They could clearly see the infected wounds on her elbows and knees. Jupiter then started running along the roads to the Hotel Deucalion, and Hawthorne and Cadence sprinted as well, to keep up.

Martha was waiting for them in reception and cursed. 

"That girl!" she cried, shaking her head. "Where was she? I'll call Frank and Fen. They were both really worried about her."

"She was under a tree, clutching her umbrella like a lifeline. If I had to guess, she's not enjoying her time at wunsoc."

"Well then, why don't you teach her at home?"

Jupiter grinned, which faded as he took in the sight of Martha healing Morrigan. Even unconscious, Morrigan gave a twitch as Martha gently cleaned her wounds.

"There," Martha sighed. "She'll need to be on bedrest for a good week. She was almost hypothermic, and she has to have those nasty cuts heal. It sounds like she was beaten up."

Jupiter didn't say anything, just picked up the girl and took her to her room.

* * *

Morrigan awoke slowly, pushing past the darkness to fight her way into consciousness. She lay still, trying to figure out where she was and what she was doing there. The last thing she remembered was- her umbrella! The first present she'd ever received.

She decided to make her return back to the living known by opening her eyes slightly. It was dark. A messy head of ginger hair was laid on the mattress next to her, while the rest of him was asleep in a chair. She briefly decided to wake him, but exhaustion overtook her and she fell asleep once more. 

The next time Morrigan awoke was when it was daytime. Jupiter sat reading a newspaper next to her bed, and she opened her eyes a crack to see the bright light glaring at her. She gave a little moan and closed her eyes again. Jupiter startled, and she squinted at the rustling of the newspaper.

She heard his quick footsteps and the click of a light, and she opened her eyes once more to see darkness. Ah, that was better. 

"Morrigan? Mog? Can you hear me?"

She gave a short nod. "Y-Yes," she croaked, her hands flying to her throat.

Jupiter poured her some water, which she drank thankfully, and then he lunged forward to draw her into a hug.

"Don't you ever do that again," he said into her hair. "Do you know how scared I was?"

"I'm sorry, Jupiter. I just, I don't like it there. I had to get away."

"Well then, you should have contacted me."

"How?" she asked dryly.

Jupiter looked as if he wanted to smack himself in the head. 

"I can't believe I forgot! Here," he said, passing her a small box.

She opened it up. "A mobile phone?"

"Yes. So you can contact me. See? I've already put my number in it, and it's all ready to use."

"Would you mind if I didn't go back to wunsoc? Conductor Cheery is nice and all, but I can't do it."

"That is why you shall be starting classes with Jupiter!" he announced grandly.

Morrigan burst into tears. Jupiter frowned. "Not the reaction I was hoping for."

He gently gathered her into his arms like a small child.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I-I just... I don't know," she gasped out. "I-I feel so... so relieved, thankful, sad, happy, I don't know."

"Just let it out," he said.

And she did. She cried for an hour, until Jupiter felt like she was going to be sick from crying and gently shushed her. He lowered her back into bed, her limbs feeling like lead, and Jupiter tucked her in, smoothing her hair back.

"Sleep well, Mog. I'll be here." 

**Author's Note:**

> So I wouldn’t make Morrigan cry but there NEEDS to be more Jupiter Morrigan scenes. So sorrynotsorry.
> 
> Do you want a sequel? It'll probably consist of classes with Jupiter and him sorting out the bullies.


End file.
